Save It To The Pig Or Hell
by crazyisgood4792
Summary: Reaper/Supernatural xover. Sam Oliver is the Devil's bounty hunter and has been given a new case to do with a bank robber, although unknowingly the Winchester's have been eyeing the strange goings on in Seattle and are going there to find out what's what.
1. Reaping Rewards

**Reaper/Supernatural Fic. This is my first story without just being about Supernatural and I love both shows and thought I'd try to put them together and I have thought about the way they could cross over for a long time. I don't know as much about Reaper as I do Supernatural, only watched them once, but a few twice, so if I get a few bits wrong, sorry in advance. Set after Rebellion for Reaper and Jus In Belo for Supernatural. This is an entirely Reaper chapter so Supernatural fans hang in there. The bank is totally made up, I have no idea if it really is there, as I don't live there.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reaping Rewards**

Beeping constantly until the alarm was turned off by a lazy hand as it appeared from under the cover. Sam awoke drowsily, before wiping the sleep from his eyes and heading to the bathroom. As he walked around the apartment grabbing something quick to eat Sock came out of his room.

"Hi Sock." Sam said as he ate a spoonful of cereal.

"Sam. I have some very, sad, news." he said in his way that normally meant trouble.

"What now?" Sam said with annoyance.

"Ted has found me out, yeah and now, me and you, are working nights."

"Wait, Sock, I can't do nights. I already screwed up my first date with Andi because of the demons' rebellion."

"Hey! Hey! It'll be OK. It'll be OK." his friend replied in his calm tone, "I thought I'd warn you, before you got into the workshop and you got yelled at by Ted, being the awesome friend I am."

"What _did_ you do?"

"I may have used some of the equipment and got spotted on a camera."

Sam sighed as he grabbed his keys and headed out of their apartment with Sock in tow. He started the engine of his Prias then pulled out of the car park under the apartment complex onto the road which led to the Workbench. Now he would have to work nights so he was hoping that a soul wouldn't escape, but since when has he been that lucky.

Making it to the store they met up with Ben, who seemed to be dodging the manager, before disappearing again. Ted spotted the two guys standing alone at the entrance before he marched over to them, with an angry look on his face.

"So you finally decided to come to work. What's the excuse this time? Car ran out of gas? Alarm stopped working?"

"Actually the washing machine didn't wash our lovely overalls so we were waiting for them to be dried. Need to look respectable when working." Sock lied to their boss with a smile.

Ted actually fell for his lie, "Next time put it on earlier," he said calmly, "Oh and Sam. Thanks to Burt here, you will be working nights."

"Thanks Ted." Sam said before walking off to log in.

Ben was waiting for them in the locker room after having snuck away from Ted, "I've been trying to stay away from him all morning. He's been searching for me all morning to ask where you were."

"Sorry about that." Sam apologized.

"Saw you've been moved to nights. Guess you'll have to cancel your plans with Andi."

"Yeah." Sam sighed, "Sure she'll understand though."

"At least it's actual work and not _Devil's bounty hunter _work." Ben said with a sympathetic tone.

Sam smiled as he closed his locker and shoved his car keys into his pocket. As he placed his hand in, he felt a small coin. After pulling it out and inspecting it he realised it was a quarter.

"Huh? Don't remember putting that in there." Sam mumbled to himself before placing it back in his pocket, only to find another one next to it, "What the?" Sam exclaimed.

"What?" Ben curiously asked.

"I keep finding quarters in my pocket. Another one of the Devil's pointless gifts." Sam replied.

"Guess there'll be a bit of soul hunting tonight then."

"Great. How could this week get any worse." Sam rhetorically asked himself as he stepped out of the locker room, only to find himself standing in a bank.

Waiting for him against the wall was the Devil, looking all smug as he watched people walk in paying checks and bills. There were only a few people as it had only just opened a few moments ago.

"Money, the root of all evil." the Devil grinned as he watched the men and women walk by.

"And why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Straight to business. You're getting more and more grown up each time I see you Sammy." the Devil said with a smile as Sam rolled his eyes, "In life the soul was called Dwayne Edwards. He was a bank robber and had robbed this very bank only a few years ago." he continued as he handed over the folder.

"So what's his deal? Who's he after?" Sam asked.

"All the information you need is in here," he said tapping the file in Sam's hands.

Sam opened the file and staring at him was the mug shot of the young man. He had black hair and dark hollowed eyes, he was slightly taller than Sam and was slightly older with a more built body. After reading the snippets of information that the Devil has so kindly given to him, he closed the file and as he looked up he found himself back in the locker room. Sighing, he shoved it into his locker, then went out to find Sock and Ben.

"So who's it this time?" Ben asked, walking around some shelves.

"Dwayne Edwards. I put the file in my locker." Sam answered.

"What'd he do?"

"Robbery. Still don't see a pattern for who he's going after." Sam said.

"Sweet a bank robber," Sock said as he suddenly appeared, "He get caught?"

"Yeah."

"Killed anyone yet?"

"Not that I know of so far."

"That's a bit weird, normally someone has died when he drops in to say hi." Ben said.

"Yeah. There could've just been one we haven't heard of." Sock said.

"I hope not. This time I'm hoping to get there first." Sam said with determination.

"Oi! Back to work!" Ted angrily yelled at the trio.

The group smiled, shook there heads before splitting up and starting their job, in their usual sloppy way as they fill up the shelves and help the customers.

At break they all went to the cafeteria and in the area there was a small radio in the corner. Andi came over to join them at the table.

"Hi Sam." she greeted him.

"Hi." he calmly replied.

"Know why Ted's been in a bad mood today?" she asked as she chose a seat next to Sam and Sock.

"I heard it was people were shoplifting." Ben said.

"No, I heard it was, what's the word, constipation." Sock said plainly.

The table filled with laughter as Andi said, "Now that wouldn't surprise me." before it slowly calmed down.

"I…" Sam began but cut off when he heard an announcement on the radio.

_'A body has just been found of one Johnathan Davies. His death is the result of a gunshot wound to the head, just outside Seattle National as he was walking home. If anyone saw the attacker…'_ the man on the radio said.

"I better get back to work." Sam quickly stated before trying to slip away from the table.

"OK." Andi replied.

Sam quickly went to his locker to retrieve the file before heading off to the computer. Opening the file he quickly looked for a list of people working at the bank at the time of the robbery. It was no coincidence, Johnathan had been killed and the soul had just escaped from Hell, so piecing two and two together Sam knew the reason. Sam's fingers whizzed over the keyboard until he found the information he needed. Dwayne used to shoot his victims directly in the head if they found out who he was, and Mr Davies fitted that MO.

Seattle National Bank was the one the soul last got caught at and it seemed like the soul was going to go after the people who worked there, but there was no proper evidence to show that theory. Some of the people had moved away so hopefully there would only be a few people left to actually go after and save.

"Ooo. That's bad," Sock said looking at the screen as he suddenly appeared at Sam's shoulder, "Think it was the soul?"

"Yeah. I think it may go after people who worked there but I don't know who it's going after next." Sam answered

Sam then started thinking about ways he could figure this out without more people dying. For now though, he had to get back to his normal job before he went gallivanting around in the night for escaped souls.

* * *

**OK. So there is the first chapter. Please leave a review then maybe I can update quicker. I nearly finished chapter 2 which is mostly Supernatural based but it kind of went all wrong and so I have to type it up again and change the story a bit.**


	2. Second Sammy

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. This is a Supernatural based chapter and there isn't much of Sam Oliver and his crew in this one. Sorry about the long wait, my internet has been playing up and this would have been updated a lot sooner. Reaper has just ended in the UK aka here and Supernatural is just back. I hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Second Sammy**

Just outside Seattle Sam and Dean Winchester were staying at a small motel shuffling through some information about some strange deaths that have been occurring in the last few months. There were also some freak earthquakes and lightning storms. The deaths thought had all been with a different M.O; acid, cannibalism, mad cow's, internal bleeding.

It sounded like Seattle was a hotspot for the supernatural. Sam was sitting on the bed reading about a lot of the weird happenings. Power cuts during lightning storms that lasted for days, almost a week. The latest was models having their faces burnt off with acid then there was a car crash that had the windscreen dissolved by acid causing a car accident, there was only one out of four who had to go to hospital with injuries. Although after that the acid murders stopped.

"Firstly we should go find this girl who was in the accident, she may know someone who is part of what has been going on." Dean said to his little brother.

"Maybe she knows what has been going on and was trying to stop it with those three other people." Sam replied.

"That'd be our lucky day, without the help of some cursed item." Dean added with a smirk, "I mean how often is that the case."

"Uh…hardly ever."

"Exactly."

Later at Andi's house, before she went to work.

"Oh yeah you must be on about Sam," the girl replied, "he's a friend of mine."

"Sam…?" Dean asked pretending to write everything down.

"Oliver."

"And he was driving the car you were in?"

"Yeah. That was when that woman did something to the car."

"A woman?"

"It was weird. I saw her moments before getting in the car and she had blood, no, it was like acid, I'm not sure but it was dripping from her hand." AndI said thinking back over the incident.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Sam calmly said before he headed out of her house with his brother.

As they were walking away to the car Sam said with a huge grin, "Must be our lucky day then."

"Yeah yeah," Dean said dismissing his brother's remark, "we need to see this Sam Oliver guy. Seems like he knows something." he continued changing the topic.

"Have you ever heard of a spirit like that?"

"No, never."

"Well this Sam works at a place called the Workbench which is nearby."

"This is weird, for a hunter I mean, to stay somewhere."

"Well Bobby has a house…"

"Yeah but he moves about, he doesn't just stay at home and do jobs around there."

"He could be new? A lot has been happening in Seattle so he may have his hands full." Sam said as they made it to the car.

"Maybe." Dean said while entering the driver's door.

Sam hopped in beside his brother. Dean sat there with the engine on before turning slightly to face his brother and asking, "Where is this place again?"

Sam sighed before directing his older brother to the place. Dean had Grand Funk Railroad blaring making his little brother have to shout or point the directions right in front of his brother's face. Dean grinned as he purposely ignored his brother making him either grab the wheel or elbow Dean in the side.

When they finally made it to the Workbench, Sam was all too happy to jump out of the car and away from his brother. When his brother was in that type of mood he knew best to get away and plan his revenge.

Right now though, they had to find Sam Oliver and see what he knew about what had been happening around Seattle. Sam surveyed the building in front of him, it didn't seem like home base for a hunter or that anything supernatural was happening here, in fact he even dared to call it normal. When Dean finally made it over to him, they decided to go in.

Still wearing their suits, they could get away with being federal agents. Firstly they walked across to the manager's office to find out his views on is employee.

"Sam Oliver and his misfit friends, Bert and Ben. Yes, have to be the laziest employees here." Ted, the manager, said.

"Let me ask you something," Dean began, "Why don't you just fire them?"

"How many people would actually want to work in a place like this? Youths these days don't want to work in a store like this." Ted tried to say lightly.

"So this Mr Oliver, what section is he working in today?" Sam asked.

"He's working nights next week but today he's working on the floor." the manager replied after looking at the rota.

"Thanks." Sam smiled before walking off in search for Sam.

Walking around the entire store, they failed to find him until they went to the cafeteria. Sitting at the table with his head in his hands and his two mates either side of him, was Sam Oliver. The Winchesters walked over and Bert knocked Sam's arm to warn him. The young man raised his head and stared up at the two guys in suits.

"Mr Sam Oliver?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's me." the young man answered.

"Could we ask you a few questions?" Sammy asked.

"Sure. What about?"

"Could we do this somewhere more private?" Dean professionally asked.

"OK, follow me." Sam calmly said leading them to the locker room.

After they made it to the room Sammy started asking the questions, "So we wanted to talk about the strange occurrences around here. The most recent being the nearby building that suddenly collapsed with no explanation. Also a while ago there were reports of strange people, for example a man shooting fireballs from his hands."

"There are a lot of strange people here."

"Even women with acid coming out of their hands?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, I don't know what you're on about."

"Not even when you tried to run her over?" Dean continued.

"I didn't try to do anything like that. I was just a car accident."

"One you and your two mates were involved in?"

"That's right."

"Then what about Andi?" Dean smugly said, knowing that he had finally caught him out.

"Oh yeah, she was there as well." Sam nervously replied.

"I get the feeling you're not telling us the truth Mr Oliver." Dean said in a professional manner.

"What gives you that idea?" Sam nervously laughed.

"The fact you just contradicted yourself," Sam interrupted, "and the fact you're not 100 confident in your replies."

"Other people have been certain of their replies." Dean confidently lied.

"Well I'm not used to be questioned about these weird things you keep going on about. I don't have any idea what you are on about and I better be getting back to work as I've already used up all my break." Sam Oliver said.

"Thank you for your time." Sammy replied before leaving the room and heading to the exit of the Workbench.

As they started leaving they saw Sam walk in to the warehouse out back and his two friends follow him in. Both the Winchesters had puzzled looks on their faces after meeting the young man, unsure as to what to think.

"Huh." Sam sighed.

"I know." Dean replied.

"He didn't even ask who we were or our badges."

"So what do you think, Sam?"

"He definitely knows something, but what?"

"Well if he is an amateur, he might not be able to tell when another hunter is nearby. If he discovered this world alone, then I'm not really surprised." Dean thought aloud as he scratched the back of his head.

"We're gonna follow them, aren't we?"

"Yep." Dean grinned before walking across the parking lot to his car.

They waited nearby the workbench until it was the end of his shift before they started to follow. As they carefully crept in the shadows they made it all the way to a small bar called the Booze where they pulled over further back from where the trio parked. Quickly glancing away from the car, when they looked back they spotted an old wooden box suddenly appear on the roof of the car. Sam got out of his Prias and looked across the roof before quickly grabbing the box and looking around to check that no one saw it, before slinging it in to his car. He said something to his two mates before they all walked in to the bar.

"I'm thirsty. How 'bout we get a few beers?" Dean said.

"And you don't think that would at all be suspicious?"

"We can't even get a beer now?"

"He probably thinks we're feds and following him around would be a smart thing to do."

"Fine. Wake me up when something happens." Dean said before getting comfortable in his seat.

* * *

**OK, it's finally up and actually on, may be a while before the next update but I'll try to be as quick as possible. Once again Reviews are welcome and may encourage me to update quicker.**

**To my annonymous reviewers:**

**Katey: Glad you like it so much, as you may have read in the top bit I am also from the UK. I will be waiting for your views on each chapter.**


	3. Spying Safely

**Wow. Thanks Everyone for the reviews. Sorry I haven****'****t updated in AGES but we just got our wireless fixed and then there were mine and my brother****'****s birthdays and my prom now I started sixth form (which is basically college), so been very busy and I had writer's block, not good, so I thought I would update now. So now that I****'****ve set the scene for both, well I hope I have that****'****s why the first was more Reaper the second more Supernatural, this will start combining them. First things first I am not American, just to remind you, so whatever I put it mainly based on things I****'****ve seen and I haven****'****t seen Reaper as much as I would like and have been watching some repeats on channel 4, glad to hear it is getting a second season. Oh well I****'****ve rambled so I****'****ll see what you think about it so please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Spying Safely**

"Who the Hell were those guys?" Ben asked Sam as they sat at a table drinking a few beers in the bar.

"I dunno. They didn't show any ID."

"Even when you asked?"

"I, uh, I didn't ask."

"That, my friend, is one of the stupidest things you could do and I've done a lot of stupid things." Sock said putting his empty glass on the table.

"I had a lot on my mind with this new soul and everything at work."

"So it's going to be soul hunting in the day and normal at night now." Ben said.

"Yeah I guess, otherwise it would be about a week before we could actually stop it, where it would most likely have had more victims by then." Sam sighed.

After finishing off their round of drinks they decided to head home to their apartment. It was quite a busy night on the road, Friday night was always a hectic night in this part of town. It took longer than usual to get back and park in the basement, but Sam was happy that none of the ones he could see were coming to their apartment complex. The three of them headed across to the elevator, Sam with his box perched under his arm.

When they made it to their apartment, Sam carefully placed it on the counter, preparing for whatever the item was going to be inside it. This box was more cube shaped than they usually were and was slightly smaller so he had an idea it would be something more handheld.

"You gonna open it?" Sock asked.

"I guess," Sam answered before muttering to himself, "so what's it this time?"

Carefully he flipped the latches before flicking the lid open. The smoke slowly seeped out before revealing a small, bright-pink, object.

"Oink Oink." Bert laughed.

"How the hell am I supposed to catch a soul with a piggy bank?" Sam exclaimed.

"Maybe it shoots lasers from it's nose," Sock said with a grin, "You still got those quarters?"

"I don't know. I've been avoiding using my pockets."

"For two days you haven't used your pockets?"

"No just been putting stuff in my wallet, that's why I got this keychain, so I don't have to keep them in my pockets."

"We could get rich."

"With quarters?"

"Well maybe not rich like celebrities but you could collect them and get a lot of money. Where do you put your wallet?" Sock said changing topic slightly.

"In a safe place." Sam replied knowing that if he told his best mate he would most likely spend his money he'd been saving up, he knew what Sock was like with money.

"Damn. Almost worked." Sock mumbled as he hit the counter.

"If this is supposed to help me out with catching a bank robber, couldn't it've been something more, expensive? I mean he was a _bank_ robber, would he really lower himself to quarters?" Sam pondered.

"I guess not." Ben replied.

Sam sighed before placing the vessel on a shelf and then slumping down on the sofa, "Can't believe I have to work nights now." he complained.

"Hey I'll be there too." Sock said.

"While you two are at work I could help in searching at night." Ben suggested.

"Thanks." Sam yawned before heading off to his room.

Ben and Sock stayed up a while longer playing on their Wii before they both went off to their own rooms.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Meanwhile, sitting outside the block of flats in their car, the Winchesters were surveying the building. They were parked across the street and blending in with the darkness. Sam had whacked his brother to wake up before they casually followed from the bar all the way to their home, in the hopes of finding out what was in the box.

"Do you think it was a cursed box?" Sam asked.

"If you ask that one more time I swear I will kick you out of the car. Why don't we just go in and find out?" Dean stated.

"Yeah and going in all guns blazing will be good." Sam replied sarcastically.

"How are we supposed to find out what was in the box sitting here in the car?"

"I don't know, maybe when they leave."

"So why are we waiting here?"

"What I don't get is if he's a hunter then why does he live in an apartment with his mates and work at that Workbench place?" the younger brother pondered, ignoring what Dean had just said.

"Like I said, amateur." Dean stated before he started getting comfortable for a likely camp out in the car.

"Maybe." Sam sighed.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

It was morning when Dean was awoken by his younger brother whacking him in the arm. With the shock he awoke hitting the top of his head on the window as his head was leaning on the door, luckily it wasn't a busy road with lots of people walking by. Quickly he raised a hand to his forehead which he rubbed trying to ease the pain.

"Did you have to wake me like that?" he groggily asked his brother.

"I just heard on the radio about two deaths of bank employees who were shot." he replied.

"And what's that got to do with us?"

"Well read this." Sam said handing over the laptop.

"Johnathan Davies shot on his way home from work at the bank then the manager Michael Brooks," Dean mumbled to himself as he read through it, "So?"

"If you look at the other page they are the two longest working people at that particular bank."

"So?"

"I think it is one of the weird cases that happen around here."

"What proof have you got of that?"

"How often is there a case where they go after the people who have worked there longest?"

"I don't know, but this could be one of those times."

"Well then we can go and check and if it isn't, then we can get back to following Sam and seeing what he's up to."

Dean started laughing slightly at that.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Funny hearing you say Sam, it's like you're talking to yourself." Dean grinned.

"Shut up."

"So where'd the first one happen?"

"Actually they both happened in the same street near the bank."

"I guess that's a bit weird. Maybe the spirit is holding a grudge against people who worked there when they were alive."

"A vengeful spirit, I'll check in to the history on that."

"Fine, lets go." Dean said as he pulled away from the apartments to the road near the bank.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

"This Dwayne guy, we don't know anywhere he used to hang around do we?" Sam Oliver asked his roommates.

"Not that we know of. He wasn't a well known case, mainly doing smalltime banks." Ben said as he was sitting at the computer.

"What does it say in the profile?" Sock asked.

Sam went to grab the little file. He skim read the pieces of paper and shook his head as he couldn't find anything.

"Any chance the Devil will give a bit of extra help?" Sock asked.

"Not likely, since when has he ever been helpful unless he wants someone to sell their soul to him."

"Yeah, I guess." Ben sighed.

"He went after banks in the local area but was only caught at the one where people are being killed from. So I think we should start off on the street outside." Sam suggested to his mates.

They both agreed and went out of the apartment to go down to the car park and head off to the bank. They had jumped in Sam's Prias for the journey.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

"I'm Detective Jones and this is Detective O'Hanlon," Dean said as he and his brother showed some fake badges.

"Morning detectives. Why are you back here?" the cop asked.

"We got some new evidence and had to come and check the scene again." Dean swiftly lied.

"So both victims were shot in the head from close range?" Sam asked.

"That's right. We interviewed some people who were around and they didn't hear or see anything."

"That's a bit odd though, it's quite an open area." Dean said looking around.

As he was glancing at the local area he saw a familiar car pull up further down the street. He quickly nudged his brother who then glanced across to where his older brother was concentrating on. Stepping out of the car was Sam and his two mates.

"Thank you for your time." Sam quickly said as he and his brother headed up the road.

The trio had been so focused on the bank and talking among themselves that they didn't notice the two fake officers coming towards them.

"Mr Oliver." Dean said with authority.

The smaller man faltered and turned to the two men.

"I thought you didn't know anything about this?" the older brother asked him.

"I was just, going to the bank." Sam tried to say confidently.

"Well aren't you lucky this area is only just outside of the closed section." Dean sarcastically said and received a slight whack on his back from his _partner_.

He turned and gave a quick glare at his younger brother before turning back.

"I should get going." Sam said before disappearing in to the bank.

Dean immediately turned to his younger brother and snarled, "What the hell was that for?"

"Why do you have to talk to him like that?"

"He obviously knows something. Hey, but you know where we can go now." Dean said walking to his car.

Sam shook his head before heading to the Impala.

* * *

**Once again I am so sorry about not updating in ages. I hope this was good enough. I'll start working on the next right away.**


	4. Banking On Theories

**Thank you for your reviews. I hope this update is good enough for you. I really got my arse in gear for this one, suddenly got some ideas lol. There's one word in this chapter which I have wanted to use but thought it sounded too formal, but I still used it, it's quite an obvious word. I reply to all reviews just last chapter I was in such a hurry to update I forgot about my anonymous ones.**

**So to my anonymous reviewers:**

**_blackink: thank you so much for saying it's a great crossover, I hope you enjoy the update._**

**_Catherine: thank you for your review, when they're not posing as detectives and all that I'm hoping Sock and Dean will have a funny meeting._**

**_katey: thank you for reviewing, I look forward to yours lol, I'm pretty sure you got an account now but replying to you when you were anonymous._**

**_unknown: thank you for your review, well the gap hasn't been as long lol, enjoy._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Banking On Theories**

Sam and Dean were now back outside the trio's apartment complex about to go in. They had driven all the way back while Sam and his buddies were 'going' to the bank.

"Come on Sammy, we've done this hundreds of times." Dean said grinning to his little brother.

"But don't you think that for such an expensive looking place it will have better security?"

"Nothing harder than usual. Now which floor does he live on?" Dean said.

"Why don't you ask at the desk?" Sam suggested.

"Fine." Dean said as he walked away to the man behind the desk.

Sam stood further back as he watched his older brother pull out his fake badge and ask him a few questions. He then turned backwards to face his little brother and signalled for him to follow. The men went in to the elevator as the shorter one pushed the button for the level the group lived on. After making it up the levels they searched along the corridor for the room and found it further around the corner from the lift. Dean bent down and quickly picked the lock. As soon as the door opened they triggered a silent alarm, unbeknownst to the brothers.

"Can you see it?" Dean asked.

"Over there, on the counter." Sam quietly spoke.

"Gotcha." Dean grinned as he picked up the box.

"So what is it, Sparky?"

"Well it doesn't look like any cursed box I've ever seen."

Sam began looking around the room, gun poised and ready, when he spotted something flashing, "Uh Dean? We may have a slight problem."

"What now?" Dean groaned.

"So much for there not being extra security."

"Oh crap!" he swore angrily.

The eldest brother quickly grabbed the box as they made their way out of the building. They made their way down to their car where Dean quickly threw the box in the trunk, before they headed away. Luckily they were in their suits still and had their badges to fool people with.

At the motel Dean placed the box on his bed and opened it, only it was empty.

"So what's in it?" Sam asked grinning after seeing the disappointment on his brother's face.

"Shut up." He mumbled in reply.

"So that was a complete waste of time."

"Well it must've held something so we just follow Sam."

"We better be more careful then, he knows what we look like."

"He's not exactly that bright, he didn't know we were following him last night."

"Yeah, I suppose." Sam said with a slight smile.

"Well lets go then."

SRSRSRSRSRSR

"Do you think they know?" Ben asked Sam.

"I think so, so we better keep an eye out." The man replied.

"So...can you see the soul anywhere?"

"No, but that person, Sandra Fuller, used to work here when Dwayne got caught so she'll most likely be a target and also she was one he held a gun to the head of."

"Well if I was some psycho killer soul I would want to end her life. I mean he didn't get a chance in his life and now he's got the chance again." Sock said.

"Fine, we'll keep an eye on her." Sam said to the group.

The boys tried their best to act natural and keep an eye out on Sandra, but they weren't the most subtle people around. They waited around for a while when she exited the building to go on her break. As carefully as they possibly could, they followed Sandra, but at a closer distance than the Winchesters would've done. Going down the street they saw the two men in suits. Quickly they ducked down an alleyway until they'd walked past.

"...If they're as stupid as last night, they'll still be there..." They heard the shorter of the two say as they casually walked past.

"Who do you think they were talking about?" Sock said to his two mates.

"Maybe us?" Sam replied, "Come on." He said signalling his two mates to follow as they carried on down the street behind Sandra.

As Ben came out he turned to watch them for a moment and saw them going across to the bank. Quickly he caught up with Sock and Sam as they carried on down the street.

"I think you're right Sam. They've just gone in the bank." Ben told him.

"Who are those guys?" Sam puzzled.

"I think they may be bad and in need of avoiding."

"If they don't find us first." Sock said.

SRSRSRSRSRSR

The boys had decided to park further down the street from the bank and walk up there.

"Why would they still be here, Dean?" Sam asked his older brother.

"Like I said earlier, if they're as stupid as last night, they'll still be there, they're not exactly bright."

"But that was ages ago now, they probably got hungry and left."

"Well we'll just go and have a look."

They made their way to the bank and peered through the door and windows and couldn't see the trio of idiots anywhere. The brothers both sighed before turning away from the building and walking aimlessly down the street.

"They couldn't've gone too far." Dean said, keeping an eye out down the street.

Just then he spotted the heads of the 'three stooges' walking down the street. Nudging his brother, they then headed down after them, making sure they were a reasonable distance away. By the looks of it they must've come out of a shop or an alleyway. So the brothers followed them down the street when they noticed they were following a woman. He looked at how close behind they were and thought that the distance was a bit close if they were trying to be inconspicuous. Knowing they weren't the best hunters they continued down the street behind them.

Sam was taller than most people there so he could peer across their heads to keep an eye out. The three people had followed the woman right to the end of the street where she went in a cafe to get something to eat. They stood around like idiots, not blending in which the Winchesters sighed at. How could they've lasted this long without being better at sneaking around? The brothers stood across the street pretending to be looking at something in a shop and talking to each other about it even though they were saying how sloppy the boys were.

"Who is she? And why would they be following her?" Sam asked.

"Maybe they've figured out a plan by now. Who knows what goes on in their small minds?" Dean grinned on the last part.

"Well hopefully we'll find out." Sam said as he headed over to the trio.

Catching Dean off guard, he quickly followed his brother across the road.

"Mr Oliver, what a surprise." Dean quickly stated after catching up with his long legged brother.

Quickly the smaller man turned to the brothers slightly shocked, "Uh hi, what are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"We were about to ask the same thing? We noticed you were following a woman down the street."

"Yeah we, uh...we were coming down here and didn't notice that she was there." He stuttered with his lie.

"It seemed a bit unusual to us, coming from the bank and all. You wouldn't know anything about these killings that have been happening now, would you?" the taller brother asked.

"Nope, no, we were just going to get something to eat." He rapidly replied.

"Be sure it's just that, if we find you know something and are withholding information from us, you'll be in some serious trouble." Dean warned him as he lied.

"I swear I don't know anything, I would've told you."

"See you around." Sam ended giving a quick glance at them all.

The two hunters walked away down the street, subtly catching glance back to make sure they weren't leaving.

"Now I think there must be something, I think we should start with who that woman is. See if she's been linked to anything." Sam thought aloud.

"Good plan Sammy." Dean grinned.

The brothers headed back to the Impala to go back to their motel room. They had an inkling that she had come from the bank and worked there and with Sammy whizzing away on his laptop it shouldn't take too long to find out something.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this far and being patient. As you may be able to tell they are going to see the connection that Sam already has so will be getting to action quite soon. Thank you for your reviews so far, they really make me get my butt in gear to write up the rest.**


	5. Extreme Spies

**So now on to Chapter 5, I kind of hope this story will go on for about 10 chapters but whatever way it turns out I just hope it's good.**

**Also I am EXTREMELLY SORRY for the awefully long wait. I'm surprised I'm still getting reviews for it so thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Extreme Spies**

The Winchesters sat in the motel room, Dean on the bed, Sam on the sofa with the laptop at knee level on the small table.

"Her name is Sandra Fuller and she's been working at the bank for a fair few years now. I decided to look up the other two, Jonathan Davies and Michael Brooks, they'd also worked there and began around the same time." Sam read from the screen as he spoke to his older brother.

"Something happen when they were both there? Maybe they ganged up on a co-worker, hide the details to themselves?" Dean thought up with a grin.

"None of them just left about that time so that's unlikely," Sam sighed at his brother's attempt to get a good theory before continuing, "Although there was a robbery there and those few people were all trapped inside while it happened until the cops came and apprehended the man responsible."

"Revenge, for getting him locked up and caught." Dean said as he clicked his fingers, grinning.

"That's what I was thinking. So if this Sam guy knew that, he probably knows there are also two other people who are still working there, as a few left after the robbery saying it was a _traumatic event_." Sam said, quoting the statement from the newspapers.

"So this is the spirit of the robber who is ganking people who were there when he got caught. So where're his bones?"

"Not far from here. So let's go." Sam said picking up his duffel as they headed out.

SRSRSRSRSRSR

That night the trio were outside Sandra's house in Sam's Prias, staking out the joint. They had been looking out but hadn't seen their guy yet, which was good news for Sandra, but not for Sam or any others. Just then they saw a shadowy figure walk up and begin to look in the windows. Sam rushed out of the car, with his little piggy bank, towards the guy. Before he had a chance to use it there were two other guys rushing over, shooting their sawn off shotguns at the soul. Dwayne went flying back before he quickly gathered himself to his feet and ran away.

"What the..." the shorter of the other two men said.

"I have no idea. Guess it's not a ghost." The tallest man said.

"_You?_ What are you doing?" Sam Oliver asked the two familiar guys.

"What are _you_ doing?" Dean asked back as he glanced down at the small pink pig tucked in his arm.

Just then Sock and Ben came across, "Did you get him?" they asked in unison.

"No."

"And how were you planning on getting him?" Dean asked as he didn't see any weapons or gear on him.

"What were you doing?" Sam answered back.

"Using salt to get rid of the spirit." Sam Winchester said before his older brother could open his mouth.

"Which didn't work Sam." Dean said.

"Well you thought it was a spirit too!"

"It fitted!"

"So what do you think it is?" Sammy asked his brother.

"It's a soul from hell." Sam Oliver interrupted.

"What?" the brothers said in sync.

"I take it you know about the weird things happening around here."

"Yeah?"

"Well they are souls that have escaped from hell. I send them back." Sam explained.

"I didn't think souls could just escape from hell." Sam said looking to his brother.

"That puts a big hole in the whole 'salt and burn the bones' plan." The older brother replied.

"Well the Devil has pretty crummy security. Anyway, if you don't mind _we_ need to try and catch this soul." Sam said, indicating towards Sock and Ben.

"We can help." Sammy quickly spoke.

"Yeah, 'cause you helped so much just then." Sam sarcastically said.

"Hey! This isn't our usual deal." Dean said, taking offence to the remark.

"What exactly do you do?"

"Hunt monsters, ghosts and creatures you couldn't even dream of."

"I dunno, I've seen demons and all kinds of souls. Ones that used acid, fire, even one who pulled off his tattoos to use as weapons..."

"Demons are here in Seatle?" Sam asked.

"They had a rebellion against the Devil which went wrong. He destroyed the building and I'm pretty sure most of them died."

"Wait a minute, there are demons...sorry were, who rebelled against Lucifer, so he personally came to destroy them?" Dean asked the smaller Sam.

"Pretty much." Sam said after a pause.

"They must've really pissed him off, isn't he locked away in Hell?"

"No, I've spoken to him personally."

"Then why isn't their hell on earth and the whole shebang?"

"He's not interested in us, except for our souls from what I can gather."

"I guess you're not as stupid as I thought you were." Dean remarked.

"Thanks." The reaper sarcastically replied.

"Umm Sam? Where did Dwayne go?" Ben asked his best mate.

"I dunno, he was too fast. I think his soul ability is speed. We're gonna have to try and find his hide out."

"Or you could just set up a trap." Dean interrupted their conversation.

SRSRSRSRSRSR

"This is stupid." Sam muttered to his older brother Dean.

"What did you expect? The guy has a friggin' piggy bank as a vessel to take the soul back to hell in. Did you seriously think the plan would be a smart one?"

"When you put it that way...no."

They were lying in a garden near one of the houses of the suspected victims, with their binoculars. Dean was propped up on his elbows holding his pair in front of his eyes, checking the surrounding areas. Their usual stake outs were in their car, watching from a distance, just that for this instance they couldn't park close to the destination they were on lookout at. It was at yet another of the prior bank employee's house as it seemed to be an ideal place. The light was on inside the main living room and they had only seen the shadow of Marcus as he walked past and nothing since then. While they'd been at this house the trio were back at Sandra's. They'd had the same luck as the Winchesters. Dean's little brother had gotten Sam's number so that if they saw anything they could call so he could use his piggy bank somehow.

After a few hours had passed Dean had almost fell asleep on the grass when he was suddenly hit by Sammy.

"I'm awake." He quickly said blinking a few times to clear his eyes to get focused on his surroundings.

He looked across at his younger brother who was pointing at another shadow in the house.

"Well he's not married so who would be there at this time?" Sam wondered after getting a quick glance at the time on his watch.

The brothers quickly grabbed their gear before making it to the house, preparing to capture the escaped soul. Dean kicked down the door as they charged into the front room. Inside were Marcus and his brother. They both jumped at the sound of the wood cracking from the impact of Dean's boot.

"What the Hell?! Quick call the cops!" Marcus yelled at his brother who quickly grabbed the phone.

The hunters glanced at one another before running away to their car. They immediately sped down the road away from the house. It was a stupid mistake but at least they knew he was safe and not with some revenge crazed soul. So they decided to go to the other house where the stooges were keeping a watch out.


	6. Save A Quarter In The Pig

**Had a sudden overload of ideas on how to link this part of the story up until the ending together. The title was going to be 'Find A Quarter Pick It Up And All Day Long You'll Have Good Luck' but that was a bit long. May only be 1 or 2 more chapters left to this. But enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Save A Quarter In The Pig**

The trio were waiting outside a house in Sam's Prius, waiting to see if the soul would come. So far they were having no luck, but they were hoping for it to come. Sam had his piggy bank at the ready to quickly run out and use at the first sight of the soul. It had been quiet before Sock startled fiddling with the car radio out of boredom. He spent a good half hour flicking through random radio station before Sam turned everything off. They'd been up all night and Sam was getting a little touchy letting slight things annoy him. He was just wishing to get this over and done with that night but having no luck.

Only then the Winchesters arrived in their classic muscle car, "Great what now?" Sam sighed.

The brothers made their way over to the modern car where Dean leant against the window, until Sam lowered his. Once he had lowered it electronically they could finally catch up on what each team has been doing.

"So what have you guys found out?" Dean asked.

"Looking out for the soul. Isn't that what you're supposed to be doing?" Sam Oliver replied before asking.

"Something happened. You still got nothing?"

"Maybe not." He answered looking towards the house.

Quickly creeping around was Dwayne. He had been stalking the property for Sandra to get his revenge. His luck may not have happened earlier but he wasn't expecting them to come after him here. The theory he had been hoping was that they'd go to Marcus' house and then he wouldn't turn up as he'd be at Sandra's.

Suddenly two men had grabbed his arms as three others appeared in front of him. The two holding him were really tall with strong muscles. Dwayne wriggled as he struggled to escape their grasp.

"Hurry up!" Dean complained to the blonde guy.

"It's not working." Sam replied shaking his little piggy bank to get it to work.

Unexpectedly, Dwayne lashed out at the brothers, flipping them over onto their back before he dashed off into the night. In pain, the brothers managed to get to their feet before they angrily glared at the young man and his two buddies.

"What the hell were you doing?" Dean complained.

"It wasn't working!" Sam Oliver argued back.

"Do you actual know what you're supposed to do with it?"

"Each one is different."

"And you didn't care to try it out before now!"

"On what?!"

"Forget it. Come on Sammy." Dean said to his brother as he began to walk away back to his car.

Sam sighed as he shook his head before following in his brother's direction. They both had a huge pain in their backs now but Dean was angrier than Sam was. The older brother turned on the engine before he drove away at a high speed. Within moments they were at their motel. Dean kept complaining about how stupid Sam was to not know how to work his piggy bank. All the while Sam had to put up with his complaining while he tried to think clearly about this Dwayne soul.

He'd got super speed, which would help him perform crimes better; killing the last people he saw before going to prison would be one. But they already knew that was the motive of the soul so that was a pointless thought to cross his mind. They hadn't really had much information on the soul but luck was just going to have to help them on this one. Only the night was quickly disappearing and they needed to be rested and ready for the next day.

SRSRSRSRSRSR

"Why didn't it work?" Ben asked his best mate the next morning.

"I don't know," Sam said putting one hand in his pocket, "I just wish I wouldn't keep getting these quarters."

"Hey, you could save up the quarters." Sock smiled.

"Where? In this pig?" Sam sarcastically remarked, "It's going to end up going back to Hell so I would lose them Sock."

Out of boredom Sam dropped a coin into the little hole which suddenly shot out a beam which broke a lamp.

"Oh." Was the only thing the trio managed to say after the beam of light shot from the nose of the pig.

"You don't think those guys would want to help out again?" Sam asked.

SRSRSRSRSRSR

"No way...Sorry pal but after the trouble you got us in last time...You sure you got it working this time?...Fine...Only because you'll probably get yourselves killed," Dean said before he hung up his phone, "Why did I give him my number?" He asked his little brother.

"I could ask the same thing," Sam replied with a grin, "So what did he want?"

"He thinks he's figured out how to work the vessel and wants our help to 'apprehend the soul' so he can capture it."

"And we're going to do it?"

"Well it's better than the idiots getting themselves killed."

Sam slightly laughed at the comment before he went to pack some gear into a duffel bag. His brother sighed at having to help out the three idiots again, even though it was partially his idea. They may be idiots but he didn't want them dead. Only now they had to wait until night when he would next strike the house.

SRSRSRSRSRSR

Lazing about the Workbench, the trio were once again talking about the soul. Customers kept walking past them, taking one glance before going elsewhere for help. Then they disappeared from the shop floor. Andy on the other hand was actually doing her job. Overloaded with customers she decided to hunt down Sam and his mates to get them to do something before Ted came and had a go at them. Knowing them so well, she knew exactly where to go. When she got outside the back of the store she heard a pot smash, only she didn't know it was because Sock was putting Sam's quarters into the pig.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked as she heard a pot plant smash.

"Umm we're testing out the pots. They're not good quality." Sock lied as he held the small remnants of the pot in his hand after he had hidden the piggy bank.

"Well you better get back in before Ted finds out."

"Come on guys." Sam said as he headed back in with his two buddies in tow.

Just as they entered back into the store Ted came across, not looking very impressed. They tried to escape and look busy, but he was at them before they could even move.

"The usual trio of slackers not working as usual."

"I was just getting something from my locker." Sam lied.

"And your two _buddies_ had to follow you?"

"What can I say, I'm a good friend." Sock plainly said.

Then they all walked away, making Ted angrier still, although they didn't mind annoying him as long as they didn't lose their jobs. Sam then went to mix some paint for a customer while Ben went to stock shelves and Sock just disappeared. They did as little amount of work as they possibly could for the rest of the day. Finally they were able to go home and get ready for their night, where they were hopefully going to capture the soul. All they had to hope for was that they could catch the soul, use the piggy bank, and then send him back down under.


	7. Time To Pay Up

**Final chapter. This is the end of the story. I hope you've enjoyed it. I've enjoyed writing it when I finally got the storyline sorted out, filler chapters aren't always my thing.**

**To all my previous anonymous reviewers, if I may've forgotten to say anything at the beginning; I thank you for reviewing and leaving your comments and once again to all my other reviewers thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Time To Pay Up**

The Winchester brothers were driving down one of the many roads in Seattle to get to their meeting point with the trio. This time they said they'd got it working so now all they had to do was hold a soul. How hard could that be? They knew he could run fast so if they could catch him everything else should be a piece of cake. When they finally made it the trio were nowhere to be seen. It was only after a half an hour wait that they finally got there.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked.

"We got caught up looking for something."

"And saving people isn't more important?"

"Well he hasn't attacked..."

"Yet. But what if he had? You idiots, how have you managed to save people all this time?"

"We cope well enough."

Annoyed with the three morons slacking he pulled out his gun threateningly to aim at the trio. They immediately raised their hands in defence, shocked by the sudden actions of the oldest brother.

"Dean that's probably not a good idea!" His little brother piped up.

"Really. Why Sam? Why would it not be good to just shoot them and finish it ourselves?"

"He probably has the Devil looking out for him, do you really want to piss of a powerful creature." Sam argued against his brother, trying to make him see some sense.

"I'm just kidding." Dean said with a forced smile as he replaced his gun in the back of his jeans.

Just then Sam spotted the soul behind the three newcomers. All of them knowing the plan they ran to their designated spots. Sam Winchester got to the house first startling the soul who quickly doubled back. Hoping he would do this Dean was waiting around the corner and aimed at head height and punched the air, hoping Dwayne would collide with his fist which did just as his fist was at arm's length. The soul flew on to his back as Sam came along and helped his brother pin him down. The trio hadn't expected them to get the soul so quickly and had to run across the road.

"Will you hurry up?!" Dean shouted angrily.

The Reaper quickly put a hand in his pocket to where a quarter appeared which he quickly slammed into the hole. The beam of light erupted from the nose as Sam held on tight to his vessel. Then the soul had finally become trapped inside the pig. As the soul disappeared the brother's knees went straight through the air slamming onto the ground. The Winchesters finally got back up to their feet sharing a glance at one another before turning to the trio who jumped in the air as they shouted happily. Sam and his brother just had a puzzled look on their face as they watched them with really happy smiles on their faces.

"I guess you don't succeed that often?" Dean cockily asked.

"We cope well enough." Mr Oliver replied to the older hunter.

"So we can leave you to sort out the rest of it and do whatever it is you do with that." Sammy asked before his brother could make some stupid remark.

"There's probably something I should tell you."

"Oh great what now." Dean sighed.

"A little while ago I found out that people who know about my secret die when I die."

"Dude, I'm gonna be _long_ gone before then." Dean cockily said.

The trio could see some sadness go onto the younger brother's face at the older man's remark. Then when Dean received a glare from his brother he rubbed his hand through his hair.

"We'll see you around." Dean said before walking to his car.

Sam smiled before waving goodbye to them and following his brother. They got in their car and headed back to the motel where they were planning to get a new job somewhere else. The trio were left there until they decided to go back to their apartment until the next day where they could give the vessel to Gladys.

SRSRSRSRSRSR

The next morning Sam awoke and planned on going to the DMV before he had to go to work. When he went into the building he walked past the line straight over to where Gladys was.

"Place the vessel on the mat."

He placed it on and she moved the mat before placing it down the tube on a direct route to Hell. Then he went back out and on his way to work. Just as he'd parked outside the Workbench and got out of the car the Devil was leaning against his car.

"Good job on the soul Sammy. But you shouldn't have got those two boys involved." He began with a huge grin which soon turned to his serious face.

"I didn't, they just happened to be there and helped."

"They're hunters Sam, not fellows you want to mix with. They're dangerous." The Devil said with a sly grin on his face.

"I'll remember not to get them involved in the future."

"You know the rules Sammy, I will not tolerate disobedience," then there was a long pause before he patted him on the back and said, "Have fun at work."

Then he disappeared as Sam turned away for a second. He was slightly afraid by the Devil's comment of not tolerating disobedience, which usually meant trouble. So for the rest of the day he was on the watch out for anything weird happening.

SRSRSRSRSRSR

"He knows the Devil Sam. I say we stick around and try to talk to him." Dean argued with his brother.

"We don't know if that's going to work. We could be wasting time trying to get you out of your deal..." Sam began but was cut off by his brother.

"And what can we do, huh? We've tried everything Sam! I say we stick around here and talk to the Devil."

"Dean it's stupid, you don't seriously think he talks to _The_ Devil. It's probably some demon just leading him on doing his bidding."

Dean threw his bag on the bed before storming out of the room. He got in his car and drove around for a bit until it was late and the shops were closing around there. Just as he drove past the Workbench he saw Sam coming out and an older guy leaning against his car.

'_Is that the Devil?'_ he thought to himself.

He drove the Impala around acting as though he was just turning around before going back. He watched Sam stump up to the man with a tired look on his face before they began talking. It had to be the Devil. He quickly stopped the car and ran out with his gun aimed at the older man's head.

"I warned you not to hang around with these guys Sammy." The older man said in a charming but warning tone.

"You're the Devil right?" Dean asked.

"In the flesh." The man grinned in reply.

"Then you know who holds my deal."

"Mm, Dean Winchester, right?"

"You know me? I must be Lohan famous now." He cockily answered to the Devil.

He laughed before pointing at the hunter before him, "I like you."

"I'm sorry man but I don't swing that way. Just get me off my deal and you don't die."

"I'm the Devil, would I really be afraid of a little pistol like that."

"We'll just have to see then."

"Don't you have work to do?" The Devil said with a grin as he clicked his fingers.

Dean suddenly found himself in the Impala outside his motel room. He then walked inside to his brother who had a confused look on his face.

"I didn't hear you come back."

"I don't remember coming back." Dean said scratching the back of his head.

"So it didn't work?"

"Well done Einstein. I saw him, spoke to him, and then he sent me away back here."

"And the car?" Sam grinned.

"Ok you're not Einstein, you're Scooby Doo." Dean replied.

"Ha Ha Dean. I told you it was a waste of time."

"OK I got you the first time. Can we just pack and get out of this town now?" he pleaded with his brother.

"Sure." Sam said as he packed the final bits he needed to.

After everything was packed they both got in the front of the Impala as Dean drove them away. The Devil was a dick in Dean's view; he had a chance to save his soul but was just cast aside. He thought of calling Sam to see if he could persuade him but after his actions that day he thought best not. So the brothers continued down the old back roads of America until they found something else to hunt to take it off of their memory and get back onto task of saving people, hunting things, the family business.

* * *

**So here is the end. Thank you for reading and please review for one final time.**


End file.
